


Поцелуй

by Genma_2008



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: Прелести совместной жизни
Relationships: Serizawa Tamao/Takiya Genji
Kudos: 2





	Поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2015 для команды Crows Zero. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008

Целоваться с Генджи — здорово. Адреналин не хуже, чем в драке. А может, и лучше. Тамао запускает руку в волосы на затылке Такии, задевая кожу головы ногтями, чувствует, как Генджи вздрагивает. Затылок — его слабое место. Тамао целует его в твёрдые, чётко очерченные губы, покусывает нижнюю, ненавязчиво перебирая чёрные пряди. Генджи довольно стонет, но уступать не хочет. Старается перехватить инициативу, но, стоит Серидзаве задеть затылок, переместить руку на шею и погладить нежную влажную кожу, — тут же ослабляет напор. Тамао улыбается, лишь ближе притягивает к себе Генджи. И целует, целует, целует… Пока тот не разомлеет, не станет как желе, — податливый, согласный на всё. Тогда Тамао отрывается от его рта с влажным звуком, смотрит в шальные, совершенно чёрные глаза, и его губы сами собой растягиваются в ухмылке:

— Давай, Генджи... Твоя очередь мыть посуду.


End file.
